


Kratos PL

by Harpsigirl



Series: God of War Week 2019 PL [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsigirl/pseuds/Harpsigirl
Summary: GoW Week 2019 - Day 1 PLPo nieplanowanej wizycie w Helheimie Atreus zaczął zdecydowanie częściej rozmyślać nad przeszłością i naturą swojego ojca.





	Kratos PL

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, czy naprawdę zaistnieje w tym roku God of War Week, nie mniej dla mnie sam pomysł okazał się cudowną motywacją. Tak więc o to krótki tekst na dzień pierwszy (i mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni...), motywem przewodnim Kratos, choć widziany oczami Atreusa.

Poruszyli ten temat tylko raz, zaraz po opuszczeniu Hel. Widok zjaw na statku wyraźnie poruszył ojca. Atreus nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał w jego głosie takiej niepewności. Było w tym coś niewłaściwego widzieć go w takim stanie… To chyba przeraziło Atreusa nawet bardziej niż najgorsze mary z Hel. Uciął temat mówiąc, że niczego nie widział.

Na tym się skończyło. Atreus starał się o tym nie myśleć, jednak wspomnienia niepokojącej wizji same czasem wracały. Podczas walki, zwłaszcza długiej i wymagającej, w oczach ojca pojawiał się gniewny błysk, jak iskra gotowy w każdej chwili buchnąć pożarem furii, jak u widma z Hel…

Czy tym właśnie był ojciec? Niepowstrzymanym żywiołem, jak wulkan czekającym na ponowne przebudzenie?

Ale potem przychodził zmierzch, a z nim chwile wolne od zmagań. Rozpalali wtedy niewielki ogień, jedli ciepły posiłek, opatrywali rany, czyścili broń, łatali ubrania. I tak jak walka rzucała na ojca cień dawnej furii, tak ich wspólna wieczorna rutyna przywracała spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gdy więc na wpół śnięty Atreus czuł, jak ktoś delikatnie wysuwa mu z rąk nóż i osełkę, miał pewność, że tego wulkanu nie musi się obawiać.


End file.
